Como me duele decirte adiós
by Legolas3
Summary: Spoiler.... advertidos; aunque esa noticia ya no es spoiler practicamente... es mi idea de como seguir, sentimientos ante una despedida...


Nota1: Los derechos son de Rowling ( te comprendemos como escritora era una decisión sobre el personaje y tu la tomaste... si el personaje era tuyo, pero también en el corazón era nuestro una parte de el nos pertenecía a todas; por que Sirius dejo de ser un personaje de un libro, para ser una amigo cercano.).

Nota2:  

¿Por qué seguir escribiendo fics de Sirius y Sirius/Remus?

Guardo luto, las lagrimas aun no han cesado, tal ves se burlaran de mi algunos; pero todos aquellos que han leído de corazón Harry Potter; que durante estos años han aprendido a mar a todos los personajes; por quienes son.... sabemos por que sufrimos, y no podemos contener el llanto.

Al principio las palabras no me salían; deje caer las esperanzas... Sirius, mi personaje favorito, junto con Remus. Siempre lo supe; sabia que ese era el único destino que podía aguardarles( por que como escritora comprendo a Rowling), escribí  en mi mente tantas veces la muerte de ambos, trate de acostumbrarme a la idea; pero no estaba preparada.

Por un momento paso por mi mente dejarlo todo; tirar a la basura todos los fics sobre ellos; ¿por qué escribir mas?, ¿para que si esta muerto?; si el destino , tal ves alegre, que queríamos para ellos se ha perdido.

Pero aun no abandone una pequeña esperanza; en nuestras historias vive; como en el recuerdo vive la gente que se ha ido.

Oficialmente puede estar muerto; peor en nuestros sueños no, en nuestra imaginación el seguirá vivo; es ahí donde construiremos la felicidad que queremos para el, para ellos; la que le han negado.

Y si aun tengo esperanzas, si aun las mantengo, quiero escribir; por que una persona no muere mientras se le recuerde....

Por eso Sirius; yo te prometo; por que tu siempre preferiste las bromas a la tristeza; escribiré aun por que tu vos nos e debe apagar; escribiré por que quiero que vivas aunque sea en mis historias, como un tributo a quien fuiste, y a lo que nos inspiraste.

No se ustedes pero yo escribiré aun; por que es el mayor tributo que puedo hacerle.

Y aunque el dolor no pare, esta es una especie de despedida; gracias Sirius por todo....

**Como me duele decirte adiós.**

Siempre supe de esta guerra, estaba cociente de que sobrevivir es muy difícil; siempre supe que la muerte era tal ves lo único que esperaba al final de nuestros caminos.

Y aunque siempre lo supe, como me duele decirte adiós; ¿por qué?... por que es despedir una parte de mi mismo; ya ni siquiera tengo lagrimas, las gaste todas y ni siquiera eso te puedo regalar.

Ya no puedo rezar por ti; perdí la fe hace ya tanto; la enterré junto con mi esperanza.

Pero el único sentimiento que guarde, el que me prometí cuidar; ese murió contigo, murió en el instante en que mi corazón lo supo; en que mis ojos contemplaron el lugar vació; en el que mi piel no sintió mas tus caricias.

Siempre creí que yo moriría; sino el único por lo menos el primero; que no me tocaría lidiar con este dolor; pero nuevamente mi destino me traiciona.

Maldigo a la vida; ¿por qué me permitió ser feliz a tu lado, por unos instantes?, ¿por qué me permitió ilusionarme, con una vida, que no llegaría?...

Y es que me cuesta, me duele, no pude decirte adiós; mi mente lo grita; las palabras están ahí como un dogma; la verdad que no quiero aceptar; mi corazón es terco nuevamente; si  una vez no quiso creer que eras un traidor; esta ves se niega a creer que estas muerto.

No se si odiarte, me dejaste solo de nuevo, habías prometido lo contrario; me diste la responsabilidad de seguir vivo, por Harry , por nuestra promesa; te me adelantaste, no me esperaste.

 No se si amarte aun mas, los recuerdos son lo único que me queda, la ultima nota de este amor.

Lo único que se es que estoy aquí contemplando el amanecer y tu no estas a mi lado; como jamás volverás a estarlo.

Aun puedo sentir en mis labios el ultimo beso; aun mi piel siente las ultimas caricias; aun mi corazón guarda las ultimas palabras... nadie entiende como sufro, nadie lo entenderá jamás.

Parece que así se decidió, del dolor al dolor, del llanto eterno; no hay felicidad ni para ti ni para mi.

Envidio a James y a Lily, los envido, por que ellos murieron juntos , no sufrieron por el otro; tu partiste antes y yo solo puedo quedarme a sufrir; solo me queda un deseo; un día reunirme contigo, que no sea lejano ese día, es lo ultimo que me queda, ver tus ojos una ves mas y perderme en ellos como siempre debió ser.

Y maldigo a mi corazón, por que en medio de todo el dolor, aun tiene esperanza; si antes creyó ciegamente en tu inocencia y tuvo razón; hoy cree ciegamente en que estas vivo, en que volverás; cuanto quisiera yo creerlo también.

Y solo por ello no dejo que la muerte me arrastre; la responsabilidad ha caído en mi; soy Remus si; pero antes de eso soy Moony; el merodeador, el ultimo fiel a nuestra causa.

Te ame Sirius; te amo y nunca dejare  de hacerlo, pero antes de eso esta Harry; debo protegerlo, aunque mi corazón solo anhele reunirse contigo.

Comprendo tus razones, pero no las acepto; solo se que hoy como me duele decirte adiós.

Y nunca podré hacerlo....

Notas: En medio del dolor siempre nos quedaran los recuerdos, gracias Padfoot por todos esos grandes momentos, por todas esas sonrisas... cuidaremos a Harry y a Remus en tu nombre; por que la muerte solo es otro comienzo, un día los volverás a ver.


End file.
